


". . . Kitten"

by Pangaea, writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Credence Barebone, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Top Credence Barebone, Top Original Percival Graves, big dick cat boy credence, huge cock, it's massive sorry, percival graves is a size queen, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: MACUSA's idea of a'sorry we didn't notice you were replaced'present may just bring about Graves' early demise.





	". . . Kitten"

~~~~~~~~~~~

There had been dozens of voices, many concerned stares, and in general, a very somber mood that followed Percival throughout the first week of his return to work at MACUSA. People said things like, ‘he should have stayed away longer to recover properly,’ or worse, ‘how could they be sure it was really _him_ back so quickly?’ That was, right up until the President herself issued him a signed pardon, putting all the complaints and rumors to rest. He still felt some anger towards her along with plenty of frustration towards himself, and some mild panic that at any moment, someone would ask him about it, and remind him of the entire ordeal all over again.

 

He didn’t want to backslide, he wanted to _work_ , and forget about it.

 

 _Finally_ it was the end of the week, late Friday afternoon, and there was a gifted bottle of whiskey straight from Ireland sent by Theseus himself, awaiting Percival at home. He was very much looking forward to opening it to send him off into the weekend.

But he was suddenly stopped in the hall by none other than the simpering fool _...what was his name? A-something_ , who was mumbling something about a ‘ _white flag’_ and ‘ _hopes that he won’t think badly of anyone, once he gets home to receive it.’_

“What are you muttering about uh Abernathy?”

“W-we all feel _terrible_ Director Graves. Honest to Mercy. We never should have… well, I for one knew you wouldn’t sentence Goldstein to death without a trial, much as we may not like her work ethic... That should have been it.”

Percival sighed, and tried very hard to resist the strong urge to shove the shorter man away with a quick tripping jinx for good measure and instead, he smiled tightly, then spoke through gritted teeth,

“Sure. Yes, you’re absolutely correct Ashley. The President has informed me that had she known, she would have stopped _him_ at once.”

The question of exactly _how_ everyone in the entirety of MACUSA was going to make up that catastrophic error had yet to come to light.

“We all pooled together, and it’s a rare thing sir, but we agree it’s for the best.”

Percival waved him away, growing weary from his mere presence,

“Yes, yes Anthony, thank you for your concern.”

He stepped past the man, and beelined for his office, intent to lock himself inside until the clocks all struck six, and he could finally be free.

 

By the time he pulled on his coat and departed for the front of the building, turning on his heel to disapparate, he could almost taste the first sip of whiskey. He landed just outside his apartment, and twirled his fingers to input the proper enchantment to unlock the door, before entering, and striding into the kitchen.

Percival shrugged of his coat, then sent it to go hang beside the entry hall over the clothes tree. He then filled a glass with two cubes of ice as he snagged the bottle on the way by the counter. The fireplace roared to life with yet another spell, and he had almost made it to the couch when something shifted in the darkness, out of the corner of his eye.

Fear darted through his veins and raced down his spine. He threw up a shield as quickly as possible, instinct taking over, and turned to face the imminent threat. The sound of shattering glass filled the silence as his hands opened of their own accord, and he barely caught the bottle of precious whiskey before it touched the ground. Once he had a hand free to draw his wand, he advanced.

To the left of his front door was not a blank space, not any longer.

Something, no, some _one_ not quite human was sitting there, with a long black tail twitching, and small black and pink ears peeking out from dark waves of hair.

Percival blinked, and tried to cast a subtle _revelio_ charm, but nothing changed.

If anything, the creature… _the boy_ became clearer, and seemed to glow a little, a low humming sounding from their throat, almost like a purr, as they noticed Percival’s eyes on them. He swallowed, mouth dry as a desert, then took a few steps forward, eyeing the silk bow (wound around the _largest_ cock Percy had ever seen), the leather collar, and the soft pink bar clenched between its teeth, keeping it quiet. Dark eyes blinked up at him, and it seemed to be smiling. _It._

What the hell was wrong with him?

Clearly, it was some sort... of human-animal hybrid, not quite an animagus, nor a thing found in the wilds of… anywhere. It was a boy. Perhaps around the age for the final year at Ilvermorny, the young side of seventeen.

Percival could see a cream-colored scroll clutched in the boy’s slender hands, for they were hands, not paws or talons. He dropped down slowly to kneel at eye level with the boy and tried not to let his gaze linger on the sharp cheeks or lush mouth.

“I’m just going to take this…”

The boy nodded, and his ears twitched slightly, like a dog’s might have done, while listening for a command. Percival inhaled a ragged breath, and snagged the scroll, uncoiling it cautiously, still waiting for something worse to happen. When he opened it and caught sight of a handful of words, **_‘Congratulations,’_** _‘Your new pet,’ ‘Designed for your entertainment,’ ‘fully trained,’ ‘requires feeding thrice daily from-’_

He looked away, and cursed.

First things first, he could not have a naked boy just sitting in his entryway, no, that would not do, he turned to summon his coat back and then he quickly wrapped it around the slim pale shoulders, and hid most of the boy’s body from his sight. Next he reached for the _gag, (_ for what else could it be?) in the boy’s mouth, and felt around back to undo the latch or buckle.

According to the scroll, he had a name, Credence, and it was completely up to Percival to change it or not, but Mercy’s sake, he wasn’t a _thing_ , he was… some sort of mail ordered gift. He froze, halfway through undoing the gag, remembering echoes and fragments of what his fellow aurors had said, along with Abernathy’s cryptic words.

Was _this boy_ the department's idea of a white flag?

He reluctantly allowed himself to drink in the sight of the boy, trying desperately not to ogle what his large coat couldn't cover up, namely the collar, with silver sparkles spelling out “ _baby_ ”, and the loops of pink ribbon, tied delicately around the boy’s huge member resting soft atop his folded thighs, between his hands which were now empty, palms flat over his legs, as Percival clutched the scroll and hesitated at the gag.

Did he want to unleash what might be the most dangerous threat he'd ever found himself facing?

A… pet sex slave that was now his responsibility?

He gave in, and flicked open the collar, gently tugged out the gag, shiny with spit from the boy's forced open mouth, and he didn't stare at how pink those lips were, nor how he pressed them together and seemed to stretch his jaw.

“Master, I didn't know if you would want my mouth on you before you finished opening me, but I'm glad for the chance to greet you.”

Percival’s heartbeat skipped in his chest and he choked on a gasp.

_“What in--?”_

He threw the gag aside like it had burned him and then instantly regretted it, as the boy flinched and looked saddened, tears glistening in his dark eyes, threatening to spill down his pale cheeks.

“Please Master, do not throw away my things. I promise, I'll be good. The best you ever had.”

At that, the boy leaned in so close to Percival’s now empty hand, nudging his ears and the crown of his head against his palm, dangerously near to nuzzling his thigh.

“Whoa, whoa, stop. Look, I'm sorry for uh, scaring you, but you can’t stay like this…” He gestured wildly, to the general appearance of the boy, who shrugged his shoulders lightly, allowing Percival’s coat to slip off and away, crumpling into a pile behind him, so his tail could spring free, curling up in the air, twitching from side to side.

“Master, does my design not please you? You haven't even tested my mouth, nor examined my cock or my hole. I'm prepared for you, should you wish it, but I will still be very tight.”

Percival started to feel dizzy, a bit more than light headed, yet without a single drop of whiskey in him. When the boy shifted around, still on his knees, to curve over himself, then pushed his ass up and revealed a magenta crystal peeking out from two plush asscheeks.

Percival needed a drink.

 _Very_ badly.

To his surprise and mild horror, the boy followed him into the living room, while he opened the bottle and poured himself a big glass over the now melted ice. Fuck it. He downed it as fast as he dared, wincing slightly at the burn, diluted as it was.

“Master, what would you like for me to do?”

Percival snapped before he could think better of it, “Don't call me that.”

Instead of being chastened, the boy seemed to perk up, and beamed at him, eyes still sparkling with unshed tears,

“Daddy?”

Percival’s hand clenched around his glass, and he was half surprised cracks didn’t immediately begin to form from the strength of it. He didn’t mean to react in such a manner, but Mercy Lewis, hearing _that_ uttered from such pretty lips was unfair….the words went straight to his already half-hard cock.

“No. I’m not your... father.”

He wasn’t completely ignorant of the terms used between sweethearts, but they also most certainly were not that either, so he wouldn’t stand for it.

“...Papa?”

“That’s the same thing! No. Just Mister Graves is fine. Please.”

He pressed the heel of his palm to his aching head, and before he could sit down or pour himself another drink, he felt _something_ rub against his leg, only to look down and see the boy nuzzling his cheek on the fabric of his pants, giving a perfect view of the length of his spine, miles of pale skin and the black coil of his tail, low and swaying behind him.

“I’m sorry Mister Graves. I don’t mean to insult you. How can I possibly earn your forgiveness? Would you like to pull my hair while I suck your cock? I can smell that you’re hard.”

His breath caught in his chest as he gazed at the boy, wondering just what he’d done to deserve such torture as that.

“Nothing. You’ve done _nothing_ wrong, Credence. I just… need some space.” He stepped away from the boy gingerly, and then summoned his coat once more to be able to set it over the boy’s nude form, as he scooped up the bottle of whiskey and went directly to his bedroom. He neglected to close the door, so before he’d gotten halfway through unbuttoning his shirt he heard a low chirp of a mewl, and found the boy crawling over to him, his coat sliding off with every step, until Percival was trapped against the side of his own bed by the once again naked boy.

“Mister Graves, let me help you with that.”

It would have been so easy to just say _‘yes, alright, kitten,’_ but Percival was not going to give in like that. He batted away the boy’s hands, seconds before they made contact with his shirt hem, and inches away from his groin, only to let go like he’d been burned when he saw how the boy reacted, in utter submission, dropping his head down to expose his still collared neck. A slim silver chain glimmered into view, draping down the line of his back, and Percival’s heart dropped in his chest.

“If you wish to tie me to the bed, you may of course use this.”

The boy held up his hands, palm side up, and lifted the leash to within grabbing distance.

“No, no, absolutely not.”

Instantly he seemed to deflate, and then as Percival watched, his nose twitched, as his eyes widened, before he pounced. Right onto the bed. He was writhing around atop the blankets as Percival blinked over at him, and tried not to stare at the winking of the pink crystal between his legs.

“Mister Graves… this is so soft… please… won’t you join me?”

Scenting, it had to be something to do with that. Cats loved to mark things and make things their own, so perhaps the boy was becoming acclimated to Percival’s scent. Either way he was far too naked and fucking distracting to be allowed to stay. Hell, he might try to molest Percival in his sleep, or worse, he’d give in and _allow_ it.

“No. Come on. Up you get.”

The boy rolled over, stealthily grabbing a handful of the blanket, so it went with him as he flopped onto the ground, and Percival sighed, before leaning down and scooping the entire bundle up into his arms. Blanket and boy all together, weighed very little. The boy chirruped and squirmed a little bit in his embrace, before he then settled just so that his face was nuzzled against Percival’s neck and tucked under his chin.

“You smell nice Mister Graves. Very manly.”

Percival didn’t quite stomp out to the living room, but almost, setting the boy down with a huff. Though the boy let out a mild squeak as he landed, he couldn’t actually be in pain, for he was cushioned effortlessly by all the padding from the blanket. While Percival flicked a hand, the boy pouted up at him, before he’d summoned three pillows and another sheet to put atop the blanket. It formed a sort of nest in front of the fire, close enough to keep him warm, far back so that he would be in no danger of rolling _into_ the bricks.

“Please, stay there.”

The boy curled up in the middle of it, and blinked over at him, the collar sparkling in the firelight, making Percival remember, that no way in hell was he going to let that continue.

“Credence… I’m going to take this off. I won’t discard it, but I don’t want you wearing it.”

“Why Mister Graves?”

It was only the second time he’d used the boy’s name, but he didn’t even react. It was as if he was _expecting_ to be treated more like a thing than a person. Percival toyed with the delicate chain, and sighed,

“Because I don’t like it. I want you to have something… different.”

“Oh. Okay!”

The boy beamed at him and leaned down to bare his neck again, indicating it was alright for Percival to remove it, as long as it was replaced with something. Perhaps he’d been trained, or conditioned to _want_ a collar. He didn’t know and he wasn’t sure how to ask either, so he just charmed it open, and then vanished it. For a moment, Credence seemed unmoored, actually reaching up to trace his fingers over his bared neck, then his eyes glistened, and tears spilled down his cheeks, as his plush bottom lip trembled.

“Please, Mister Graves… hurry.”

He could hardly think with such a vision before him, so he just dropped a hand down to his belt, and flicked open the buckle, sliding it free and looping it in his hands, concentrating hard on what he wanted to transform it into, until there was only a small ring of black leather remaining, with a delicate golden bell hanging from the center, along with a silver coin sized circle, with a solitary _‘_ **_C_ ** ’ dotted in twinkling clear stones.

The boy let out a gasp, and sat up slightly, tall enough to be almost eye level with Percival’s groin. Percival immediately quashed that line of thought. The instant he was safely locked away in his room, he would take care of his vexing erection.

“It’s beautiful Mister Graves… thank you.”

When he carefully put it on the boy’s neck, and did the clasp up, his fingers brushed over the boy’s soft skin, infusing him with warmth, and he could see Credence _beaming._

“Good. I’m glad you like it. I trust you can remove that other… object...From your backside. Without my assistance.”

Credence pulled back and flopped over onto the pillows and blanket, tucking his knees into his chest, still radiant from receiving the gifted collar,

“If you want to take it out and replace it with your cock Mister Graves, I would be very grateful.”

Percival hissed out between gritted teeth, rapidly losing his cool,

“No, no. Definitely not.”

He shook his head for further emphasis and backed away as quickly as he dared, ignoring the way the boy’s face fell, as he relaxed into his nest. Percival tried not to slam the bedroom door behind him before spelling it to lock and _remain_ locked until he touched it again himself.

He didn’t quite run to the bathroom so much as sprint, vanishing his clothing and turning on the water with two quick flicks of the wrist, so that he could walk under the warm spray and start fisting over his cock, groaning in relief at the hard contact, wondering just _who the fuck’s idea_ it had been to send him a mail order kitten boy who was desperate to be fucked.

He dragged out the torture as long as he dared, tugging roughly on his cock, and after a few pulls he was gasping through his orgasm, spilling against the shower walls and letting his heartbeat return to normal as he watched the water steadily wash away his release.

 

*

 

Percival woke up, startled into alertness by something that sounded like scratching outside his door, it took a moment, before he remembered it had to be exactly that.

There was no noise like whimpering or meows but simply an agitated constant jingle of a bell. He sighed, and rolled over out of bed, pulling on a robe to tie it securely around his waist, before stepping into his house shoes, and going to unlock the door, finding the boy, Credence, nearly resting against it, only to sit back upright with a gasp, and a delighted chirp.

“Good morning Mister Gr-”

He was interrupted by a big yawn, and a subsequent roll of his shoulders, before nosing in, and rubbing his face against Percival’s thigh, black tail flicking through the air.

Percival’s heart melted a touch, and he looked over to the fire, dying out and just barely glowing with a few embers, along with the abandoned nest.

“Did you sleep alright?”

“Mmm… yes. But I missed you.”

“Oh…. well.. it’s time for breakfast.”

Credence hummed and then crawled past him, towards the kitchen to perch right next to the counter, sitting back on his heels, his obscenely large cock still clad in the pale pink ribbon, and not quite dragging on the floor while soft.

“Um.”

Percival would be in very real danger of getting hard himself if he didn’t find a way to cover that thing up, and he wasn’t certain how to go about it without being overly harsh. Demanding the boy wear clothing when he was so clearly accustomed to _not_ doing so was just… cruel.

But he could not abide gazing at the boy while he was this obscenely nude, not at all.

Percival summoned the sheet from where it had been wrinkled and smushed into the blanket and pillows, and coaxed it over the boy, hiding at least some of his nudity. Still when he began brewing his morning coffee and cooking up a simple breakfast, he glanced over to see Credence watching him with wide and expectant eyes.

What did kitten boy hybrids even eat? He checked the scroll. Oh.

His eyes drifted over the text and he remembered precisely why he’d stopped reading before. Among listed foods and drinks, suggestions were mainly water if the kitten was dehydrated, milk if he was hungry for more than regular doses of _semen_ , and cream with vanilla if he’d been extra well behaved. The only reason he could glean that anything remotely substantial could be gotten out of sucking someone off three times a day was if they ate very healthily themselves, and thus, were chock full of nutrients and proteins. Percival eyed his liquor cabinet and the rows of potions he’d been prescribed since getting home from the hospital, and winced. He was currently cooking two eggs to be put on buttered toast, along with four pieces of bacon. Even if halved, it wasn’t the best of meals, though it was quite tasty.

Credence remained at his side, kneeling and unaware of the sheet meant to preserve some of his modesty, nonexistent anyway, Percival mused to himself. Instead the boy chose to trail after him, bell chiming, and the sheet twitching slightly when his tail moved underneath it. Percival plated up his food, deciding at the last second he’d feed the boy by hand, and he set his coffee on the table beside his fork and knife, before falling into his chair, startled only by the boy’s soft hand on his knee.

Credence’s lips parted, and his eyes closed as he just barely stuck out his tongue, and Percival was glad he’d made the right choice, the boy _did_ prefer hand feeding. He quickly cut a bite of toast and egg, and carefully placed it into the boy’s mouth.

“There you go.”

He put a finger below the boy’s chin and guided it closed with a snap, before he started to chew, looking a bit puzzled. Credence’s dark brows remained knitted together as he sat back slightly, and his tail flicked free of the sheet, sending it to pool down around his legs, revealing his nudity once more. Percival bit back a groan, and stared pointedly at his plate until he could feel his arousal fall into a dull throbbing ache, drinking his coffee and taking hurried bites of his own food, until about half of it was left.

He fed the rest of the potion to Credence, bit by bit, until one time the boy’s lips caught his fingertips, and he felt the slight rasp of a kitten’s textured tongue on his skin, along with the soft press of the boy’s mouth, trying to follow his touch. So much for calming down. Percival was suddenly desperate to touch himself, to stay his cock which was threatening to poke out of his robe and give away his unwanted desire.

“Mister Graves, is this _all_ you want me to have for breakfast?”

Credence asked, an innocently curious lilt to his voice, and Percival was already guessing why the boy was so confused.

“Yes. Are you still hungry?”

“Very much. I would like to have this please.”

His hand slipped over Percival’s thigh and just barely grazed against his robe covered cock before he could jump away in time, the chair screeching behind him in his haste.

Credence was wide eyed once more, and pouting slightly, while crawling towards him, chasing him, with a sharp tinkling of the bell at his neck, a twitch of his tail and a low grouse,

“What’s wrong Mister Graves? Don’t you want me? Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Credence… for mercy’s sake. I’m not angry at _you_ , I’m angry with the jokesters who sent you to me.”

“You...you think I’m...a joke?”

Credence looked on the verge of tears yet again, and Percival simply couldn’t stand to see the boy cry, especially when it made him twice as pretty and ten times as alluring to behold. Flustered, He went into the living room to collapse against the couch, and prayed the boy would go over to his nest and settle down, maybe take a ‘cat nap,’ but he wasn’t so lucky.

Credence followed him and the sheet was left behind _again_ , so that once the boy settled between his legs entirely naked, trying to nuzzle against one of his thighs. His tail settled along the curve of his hip, and his ears twitched as Percival relented, and reached down to pet over the boy’s head, fingers grazing against the silky fur on his ears.

A slow rumble and then steady purring sound left the boy’s throat, all the while he felt himself melting into the couch, unwilling to move, to push the boy away, to run and hide in the bathroom until he thought he could control himself. Credence’s face was so close to his cock, it would take little effort to guide himself between those pink lips, and just enjoy what the boy clearly wanted to do, but-

His train of thought derailed as he heard the telltale jingle of the bell, and then felt some _thing_ nudging against his bare leg, and he realized with a start that Credence was humping against him, his large cock rutting over his skin, and dripping onto his foot.

“Whoa, whoa, now.”

He shifted away, and tried to cross his legs to halt the boy’s movements, but all he ended up doing was jostling Credence back, and he rolled with it easily enough, splaying against the floor, reaching both hands up to stretch his body, arching his back and spreading his legs slightly, showing off the proud swell of his cock, soft curve of his balls and the slight hint of his hole, no longer sparkling with a crystal, but still pink and inviting.

Percival’s hands fisted at his sides and he just ran.

The bathroom walls were cool from the tile, and the water was warm and welcoming against his back and shoulders, easing the tension in them just slightly, as he reached down to stroke over his cock once more.

It was a bad habit, touching himself every few hours from the lovely boy simply being around. He found himself wishing Monday would come sooner, so he could at least escape, and then he decided that _fuck it_ , he’d just go in for a half day, and Seraphina could just cough up the overtime, the whole thing was her fault in the first place.

She’d authorized the money gathering for some sort of compensation, a gift that he didn’t want. Or need. He sighed, and stroked harder, faster, until his vision was blurry as the head of his cock peeked out from his fist, weeping steadily onto the shower floor, he pressed under the shower head, letting the spray soak his hair as he finally and blessedly came, his orgasm ripping through him, before imagining at the last second how it would look to cover Credence’s angular face with his come, white spend dripping over that pretty mouth and down over his collar, onto his pink cock and staining the ribbon laced up like a ballerina’s slipper…

Fuck.

He was in so much trouble.

  
*

 

“I’d like to file a formal complaint.”

Seraphina looked up from her desk at the sound of his voice, and didn’t hide her smirk fast enough.

“What’s the matter, Percy?”

“Seraphina Elaine Picquery, was this _gift_ your idea?”

She stood up when he used her full name, and her perfect cool and calm exterior fractured... just a hint.

“Watch your mouth, Percy. You should be thanking me. But going off of your attitude, I see he’s failed to properly please you.”

Percival stumbled over his words, sputtering like he’d not done since the first days of his Auror training.

“You… what… he didn’t… he won’t leave me alone for ten seconds Sera! What am I supposed to do?”

“Fuck him. Or let him fuck you. I don’t much care,” she answered without batting an eye.

His jaw dropped, and now she was smirking in full, uncaring that he saw.

“He was _naked,_ just inside my door.”

“He’s _supposed_ to be like that, Percy! He is a very expensive gift, and supposedly _very_ talented. I don’t understand why you’re resisting him like this. You’re supposed to have _fun_.”

Was that why all the employees had parted so widely before him? Had they’d all expected him to be some lovesick sap, just because he’d been given an _ideal_ pet to use as he so desired?

“Why are you even here? Don’t you know, it’s _Saturday_...”

“Because I had to get away! He’s driving me insane. Constantly trying to touch me, begging me to touch him.”

Seraphina snorted.

“Yes. He’s also got a substantial package. That was thanks to a bit of...surveillance by Miss Goldstein. I’d have never suspected you had such a fondness for larger, ahem, _wands_ Percy. Good for you. Now get out of here. I’m not approving overtime for you, trying to torture yourself by playing the hero. Go enjoy your pet.”

Percival grumbled under his breath, and then turned on his heel, storming out of her office, hoping that steam wasn’t coming out of his ears. He could not believe the nerve of her, doing something like that and expecting him to just go along with it. Like he was some kind of sex fiend. Mercy. What if _he_ had been like that, while wearing Percival’s face, and everyone else had just assumed he’d always been that way all along?

He sighed, and took off from the apparation point, with only one destination in mind.

He walked into his home to find the boy stretched out underneath a windowsill, directly bathing in sunshine. Like most cats were wont to do, he suspected.

Credence caught sight of him, and instantly curled in on himself, tail flicking and twitching as he tried to hide his body from Percival’s sight. He wasn’t completely naked anymore, wearing something that looked suspiciously like one of his dress shirts that he’d tossed into the basket to be cleaned. Judging by the wrinkles and painfully obvious sweat stains on the back and under both of the arms it definitely was.

“I’m sorry,” Percival blurted.

The words fell off his tongue and hovered in the air for a few moments, before he got any closer, he shed his coat and sent it to hang on the clothes tree, then perched on the very end of the couch, facing the boy, still huddled up in a ball, now sitting and facing him, blinking solemnly over at him.

“Credence, please come here.”

Clearly reluctant to refuse, but cautious to obey, the boy uncurled himself to slowly crawl over to him, and the shirt shifted with every step, his tail swinging free and his ass peeking out from under the hem. When he was kneeling in front of Percival, looking up at him, with a small quiver to his bottom lip, as he felt something inside his chest shatter.

Percival sighed. “Come on, up you get.”

He shifted over and sat properly on the couch, still leaving plenty of room for the boy beside him. Credence put his hands flat on the seat, bell jingling and then hopped up, to sit primly. The shirt gaping in the front and leaving his chest and waist exposed, and as always there was the matter of the eager curve of his cock.

Percival clamped his lips together to swallow the disturbing amount of saliva forming in his mouth at the sight of it, and tentatively patted his thigh,

“Put your head here, so I can pet you?”

Credence moved with cautious slowness, as if afraid to be hit or chastised with every passing second. Soon he was sideways, laying on the couch, his cheek pressed into Percival’s leg.

He could feel the instant that the boy finally relaxed, when his palm made contact with Credence’s hair.

He gently carded his fingers through it, stroking the dark waves, and then lifting back up to caress his ears, marvelling at the silky softness of the pink fur inside.

“I missed you,” the boy whispered, “I didn’t know when you were coming back.”

“Oh… well I’m here now. I’m sorry if I worried you, Credence.”

“Mister Graves… did I do anything wrong?”

Percival petted down the boy’s neck, through the longest waves of his hair, and felt the boy shiver under his touch,

“Not at all...I...I was just being a dick to you. I’m just not good at this-this, being seduced business.”

“Seduced?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?”

“I just want to be good for you. I want to do what _you_ want me to. If you don’t want me to touch you again please tell me..and I just won’t.”

He could feel Credence’s cheek rubbing into his thigh, trying to nestle closer, and his hand drifted down, over the knobs of his spine that he could feel even through his shirt. The boy’s breathing slowed as he began to purr, and occasionally the flick of his tail would tickle over Percival’s hand, making him pause.

Before long, he realized Credence had fallen asleep, and was contentedly curled up beside him on the couch. It was calming to know Credence could forgive him for being such a rude host so easily.

 

*

 

The next night, and a several evenings after that after were filled with companionable quiet and soft conversations. Percival found himself reading one of his boring reports for work aloud and Credence listened intently, curled up at his side on the couch, happily choosing to clothe himself in his old shirts, not minding the wear or the wrinkles, just preferring Percival’s scent and how it made him more comfortable.

After a couple afternoons, where he would come home and catch Credence sitting in front of the bookcase looking somewhat longingly at the shelves, he decided it wouldn’t hurt for him to read. It would amuse him, distract him, and hopefully keep him busy during Percival’s time at work.

When it came to meal times, there was no getting out of it, Credence still liked sitting at Percival’s feet and being fed by hand, no longer teasing with his quick to open mouth and tempting pink tongue. Still, twice a day or more Percival found himself begging away, retreating to the bathroom or the bedroom for a quick moment to himself, to get rid of the stubborn arousal that just wouldn’t quit in the face of such effortlessly enticing loveliness.

Credence was getting better, stretching while clothed, and trying to resist the urge to follow him everywhere at all times. Percival still found himself being bumped in the back of his legs by the boy’s head, even with the alerting that his belled collar should have given him, he had found himself tuning it out after so long. He would then turn around to catch Credence going pink in the face, murmuring apologies.

“It’s alright. Just, uh, watch where you’re going. You don’t have to crawl you know. You can walk, like me.”

“Oh no. I couldn’t. You’re the alpha in the house. Mister Graves.”

Credence finished with a sweet smile, as if he’d not just deferred his right to act more human because of his training.

When it came to nearly a week after his arrival, and Percival returned home from work to find a soft melody sounding throughout the apartment, as he locked the door behind him, he tread softly down the hall without a thought, only to stop short just outside his bathroom, finding the source of the music.

It was Credence.

The boy was sitting in the bathtub at the center of the room, filled with fragrant scents of lavender and vanilla, along with a soft lilting song, he didn’t recognize any of the words, but to describe it as hauntingly beautiful seemed about right. Percival walked in, and caught sight of all the miles of pale skin that he’d been avoiding for so long, not hidden by any amount of bubbles, not any longer at least, along with dark waves plastered over the boy’s back.

“Hello, Credence...”

Credence started with a slosh of water, and tucked his knees to his chest, attempting to hide himself as he usually did, but without a shirt or towel, he was unable to do so properly. Percival sighed, and stepped closer, reaching over to pet a hand down one of the boy’s bared arms, seeing him react by trying to lean close for more, and he obliged, stroking a damp ear.

“Usually I’d be done before now, but I got so caught up reading… I forgot.”

“Forgot...? Oh don’t apologize. It’s quite alright.”

“But, I know you don’t like me being naked. So I didn’t want you to have to suffer.”

Percival steeled himself, trying one final time to be strong, and failing miserably,

“Sweetheart, it’s no trial to be around someth- _someone_ as lovely as you. Go on get dried off, and let’s have dinner. I’m starving.”

What Percival was slowly getting weary of was walking into work only to find the faces around him fall once they realized he didn’t yet glow from post coital bliss, though he shouldn’t care, he certainly worried about what Seraphina thought of him. He’d been given the gift of a lifetime, for nearly losing his life, and what was he doing with the boy?

Trying to be the better man.

Sometimes he just didn’t _want_ to.

Some days he’d walk into his apartment, see Credence perched in his nest, curled up in front of the fire and just wanted to grab him by the scruff of his neck and kiss him senseless. More than that. Percival wanted to ease the ache he always had: the painfully annoying, near constant hard-ons. As well as the sight of the boy in the very same state, whether from pheromones reacting to Percival, or just being such a young and sensitive boy.

 

He poured himself a drink first thing, and downed it before heard the ringing of the bell on the boy’s collar, indicating his travel into the sitting room. He paused in starting dinner to to glance over to Credence settling on the couch, feet held out towards the fire. They could always dine in there, no rules were written anywhere about having to remain at the table. Percival followed much slower, with his whiskey in hand, the whole bottle from Theseus had lasted about three days, before he’d broken into a new one, and it was subsequently half empty.

“Mister Graves, did you have a good day at work?”

“Yes, it was productive. But I’m glad it’s Friday.”

He wouldn’t have to make use of his hangover potion, _and_ he could sleep in. All he would have to worry about was if Credence would need him to read something, or if he’d run out of things _to_ read. Then a new suggestion would be in order.

Percival sat down on the couch and the boy quickly moved over to snuggle into his side, resting over his crossed legs, asking silently for an ear rub, which he was quite happy to provide. It was a safe, platonic touch he didn’t mind doling out. The only problem was when Credence would start squirming on him, and he would get hard. Naturally then Percival would become aroused too, and beg away for long enough to sate himself, probably confusing the poor boy more than ever.

That time when it began, and Credence’s tail swept back and forth, with a slight purring noise. He twisted, so that he was facing Percival’s waist, and now his hand was petting over the boy’s cheek, down his neck, to the collar of one of his own shirts, dipping his fingers below, caressing bare skin he rarely allowed himself to indulge in touching.

Mainly because he didn’t want to stop. He wanted more. The thought of finally ending this dance that he’d insisted on leading for so long was starting to sound better and better. The whiskey sat warm in his belly.

“Mister Graves… you smell wonderful.”

Percival was hard, and Credence was leaning in closer, nosing against his groin. Before he could stop the boy, or pull back or urge him away, Credence opened his mouth, and lapped at the fabric.

“Credence---”

“Mister Gra-a-aves… I _know_ that you like me...You _do_ want me.. why do you always run away from your feelings?”

His heartbeat thudded in his ears, and he reached over to down the rest of his whiskey, willing it to hit faster, to put an end to his misery, so he could retreat to his room and pathetically jerk off as per usual. But instead, Credence was sitting up, gently plucking away the now empty glass, and settling into his lap, slim legs braced atop his thighs, forcing _him_ to look everywhere but down. The weight of Credence’s heavy cock rested against Percival’s own, and his fragile self control was rapidly dissolving.

“We can’t do this… I don’t want you to feel obligated to-”

“Mister Graves… I _want_ to.”

He breathed the words out, and Percival’s hands found their way to his narrow hips, framing them easily under his palms, feeling the softness over what had once been all sharp angles when he arrived, had he been kept on the suggested diet of his handbook, he’d still be that way. Now, he was lean and soft, melting beneath Percival’s touch, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, lips pressing wetly to his skin.

Heat rippled down Percival’s spine, headed straight for his cock. Credence didn’t even have to grind down to make him eager, desperate, his breath started coming in ragged pants. Percival had been on the perpetual edge for days now, and he was drowning, dying for a chance to feel the boy fall apart for him.

“Credence, may I kiss you?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Mister Graves….. _please_.”

He was blinking back tears, the sweet boy, and Percival brought one hand up to cup his cheek, thumbing away the wet tracks that fell, before leaning in to close the gap between their mouths. Soft plush lips he’d been dreaming of for days parted under his own mouth, and Credence tasted of rain water, while the smells of vanilla with lavender essence gently perfuming his still damp hair. He wriggled atop Percival’s lap, and forced a groan from his lips, into the kiss, as his hand tightened over the boy’s hip.

“Dear boy, is it alright if I-”

“Yes, _yes_ , anything you want Mister Graves…”

“ . . . Fuck. Okay.” He moved his grip from the boy’s side to stroke down his stomach, pausing at the sight of the pink ribbon still in place. Credence never went around without it, it was the closest thing to underwear he’d relent to wearing.

“Should I touch you over it, or take it off?” Graves asked.

“Please… take it off me, unwrap me… open me up.”

A shiver wracked down his spine at the words, corresponding to thoughts and fantasies he’d gone through, whenever he’d run away to jerk off, and imagined doing just that, laying the boy down on his bed, taking his time to thoroughly undo him with his fingers and tongue, despite the fact that he might have thought he was ready, having worn his jewelled plug for so long.

Even so, his fingers trembled as he pinched the ends of the ribbon and gently pulled.  It began to unravel, and Credence purred and thrust closer, silently begging for more. When Percival wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock, as best he could, he gave the boy one full stroke up and down. White cream dribbled out from the tip, slicking his fingers, easing the glide.

“Oh-h-h… Mister Graves…”

“You’re so big….darling, you’ve got the biggest cock I’ve ever seen. Been wanting to touch you here for so long.”

The endearment slipped from his lips unbidden, and he stroked harder, gripping tighter, watching how Credence’s chest shuddered with every breath, and then he kissed the boy once more, feeling how he shivered against him, frantic and on the edge. _“Mister Graves please…”_

“Come for me, _kitten_.”

Credence fairly squealed as he did, before it turned into a high pitched moan, and his hips jerked as he fucked into Percival’s hand, copious amounts of come spurting onto his stomach and up his chest, making a mess of Percival’s clothing, and the old shirt that the boy always insisted on wearing.

“ _Oh-h-h . . . ._ Daddy!…”

Credence’s head fell forward as the bell on his collar jingled delicately, and he leaned against Percival’s shoulder as he caught his breath, pulse skittering. Percival carefully withdrew his hand, bringing it to his mouth after a moment of considering. It wouldn’t take much now for Percival, so he licked his fingers clean, and then twirled them, undoing his pants and freeing his own aching length, before closing his hand over it, and giving himself a few quick pulls.

Credence was still resting over him, but his hands weren’t idle, he curiously put a hand to Percival’s wrist, and slowly dragged his fingers over, till he was petting the head of his leaking cock, while his own hand continued to move.

“You want to watch me?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Credence sat back slightly, blinking languidly, still feeling the aftershocks from his own orgasm but as alert as he could be, so Percival started stroking faster, curling his wrist when he reached the head, which the boy kept a couple fingers on, playing with the wetness oozing from his slit, trying to be as involved as he dared.

Percival didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking the boy to put his mouth on him, and indeed, it wasn’t necessary, just _thinking_ about it was enough to bring him off, along with the knowledge that Credence was right there, happily perched in his lap watching as he came, with only his beautiful face in mind, always, _forever._

 _“Credence…_ oh fuck.”

His head fell back against the couch from the effort. He felt Credence move, and then there was a gentle licking; a sweet, eager and textured tongue lapping up his come, still pulsing out of his cock as he held it, and his breath came in ragged gasps.

“You’re happy now? Feeling better, Mister Graves?”

“Oh yes.”

“Will you want me again?”

“Oh… of course, kitten... I always want you.”

He lifted his head to look down, and found Credence blinking up at him, tears wetting his dark lashes once more.

“Really?”

He couldn’t stand to see the quiver of the boy’s lip, so he sat up and reached to pull him close, into his arms, and Credence snuggled into him at once, rubbing his cheek over the fabric of his shirt.

“Can you kiss me again?”

“I can do better than that. You’re still hard.”

“Mmm, I’m usually good for a couple of times…...”

A jolt ran through Percival at that revelation, and he stood up as quickly as he dared, feeling Credence cling to him. He wrapped the boy’s legs around him so he could begin walking to the bedroom.

“Then we’ll have to take advantage of that.”

The boy’s cock was nudging into his stomach, and demanding attention, which he was happy to provide. He wanted to put it in his mouth yesterday. He didn’t even know if it would begin to fit inside his mouth much less all the way down into his throat.

When Percival stopped at the side of his bed, and gently set the boy down, he didn’t move, he simply froze atop the sheets, and petted a hand over the soft fabric, looking awed.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’ve not been here since that first night… You want me in your bed now, Master Graves?”

His dark eyes widened, and Percival’s heart clenched inside his chest, bringing him to his knees in a flash,

“Oh, sweetheart. Yes, yes and I want you to know how badly I’ve been dreaming of this moment. I want to kiss every inch of you.”

Credence blinked down at him, and then smiled tentatively,

“You do?”

Percival didn’t know how better to tell him, than by showing him exactly what he meant. He put a hand to the boy’s chest and gently nudged him backwards, until he was laying flat on the bed, trembling slightly, as the bell on his collar chimed, and Percival could see his big cock twitch, while he folded his hands over his stomach, patiently waiting.

“I’m going to kiss you here, first. Okay?”

He leaned in, and put his mouth to the base of Credence’s cock, inhaling the sharp sweetness of vanilla mingling with his body’s natural musk, along with a hint of his own cologne, having seeped into the shirt. The boy squirmed only for a moment before nodding, appearing somewhat breathless, and Percival bit back the urge to laugh, instead, he parted his lips properly, and licked a wet stripe up the entirety of the boy’s cock.

Now in front of it, at eye level with the massive length, he was unsure he’d be able to handle even half of it, but he was damned well determined to try. He drew back and suckled over the wet tip, bracing his hands on the boy’s thighs to keep him still, for he did try once to buck Percival off, merely out of instinct, and then he closed his mouth around the head, and licked firm against the slit.

Credence whimpered, and boldly tried to thrust up, push himself deeper, but Percival merely tightened his fingers, almost afraid he might leave bruises, but for how the boy responded to it, melting beneath his touch instantly.

He relaxed his jaw and moved closer, swallowing around what he’d managed so far, and eyeing Credence for any reactions beyond gasps and soft whines. Percival wanted to touch more, he wanted to reach below the sack and trace the seam to the boy’s hole, which was pink and fluttering, seemingly hungry for something to fuck inside him. After a moment he pulled back, and smiled at Credence, whose eyelids opened slowly, as he realized Percival had stopped.

“If I let go of you, can you try not to move?”

“Yes, Mister Graves.”

“Now, what did you call me earlier?”

The boy’s cheeks went pink,

“.....Master?”

Percival smirked, “After that.”

Credence bit his lip, and then remembered,

“Daddy.”

“Yes. you see, the reason I asked you not to call me that originally was because I liked it, a little too much. So you can call me that now, if you want.”

“Th-thank you, Daddy. I can hold still. I promise.”

“Good boy.”

Credence shivered beneath him, and his cock spurted out a few drops of precome onto his stomach, as Percival shifted his hands away from the boy’s thighs, and put one to the base of his cock, and the other between his legs, before returning to lick over the tip, cleaning away the clear liquid.

“Be good for Daddy now.”

Percival opened his mouth as wide as he could, and swallowed halfway back down Credence’s cock, just to hear the strangled cry that escaped the boy’s throat, and he tightened his fingers around the root of it, while gently tracing a fingertip all the way past the boy’s silky skin of his sack down to tease over his puckered hole. Percival could easily press a finger inside without much help, but he still wanted to be gentle, so he cast a wordless charm for slick, and then the boy squirmed, begging for more.

He was able to slip two fingers in at once, and when he sucked hard over the boy’s cock, pushing down, he could feel Credence cresting, his hands gripping the sheets below him so hard his knuckles went white, as he cried out.

“Daddy!”

Percival wanted to grin in triumph but he settled for swallowing as much as he could, and continuing to massage inside Credence’s hole, feeling for the spot that would bring him back to the edge again, before letting the boy’s cock slip from his mouth, guided back down to rest over his stomach, as he gently stroked over it with his other hand.

“So big, kitten. I bet you’d feel amazing inside _me_.”

“Oh… Oh, Daddy, _could_ I?”

Credence’s voice was wrecked, he sounded as if he’d already been fucked six ways to Sunday, but they’d only just started.

“Of course. But first, I need to feel _you_ around me. If you’re ready...”

Credence’s eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped,

“Of course Daddy! I’ve been ready for you forever.”

Percival couldn’t hold back a mild chuckle at that, as he climbed back up to his feet. He snapped his fingers, his clothing vanished, leaving him naked before the boy. He stroked himself with his slick hand, and watched how Credence’s gaze followed his motions, his clever tongue wetted his lips.

“Kitten, you have no idea…”

He put his hands under the boy’s thighs, drawing him forward, lining up and sinking halfway inside his tight hot wet hole without a thought. Percival had neglected his desires for so long, it was the most pleasurable fantasy come to life. How many times had he jerked off imagining this very moment? Far, far too many.

When Credence arched his back and moaned with a low purr. His collar jingled as he braced himself and tried pushing into it, clearly wanting Percival to move. Instead, Percival flattened his palms atop the boy’s legs, sliding in further. He held still for a moment, savoring the warm tightness...the silken clench of being inside the boy.

Credence spread out on his bed, still wearing his shirt but naked besides for it, flushed pink all over from his two orgasms.

Percival reached down and fisted Credence’s soft cock, seeing how it made the boy shudder and twitch, oversensitive but still eager to impress him. The boy’s tail thrashed between Percival’s legs, brushing deliciously against his ass and thighs.

“Would you like to get on your knees for me, darling?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Percival pulled out completely, watching as the boy went on his elbows, thrusting his plump ass in the air, tail flipped over his shoulder. Credence rested his cheek against the soft sheets, exposing his pink glistening hole. Percival thumbed over it gently, before spreading Credence and pressing his wet hard cock back in, inch by inch, until the boy’s spine arched, and his whole body pushed back, making the bell jingle again.

“Good boy. So tight.”

They rocked together, the bell sounded off with every firm thrust of Percival’s hips. He was _so_ close to coming. But he was mindful of Credence, trying to hit the sweet spot inside of him that would bring the boy heightened pleasure. Before long he felt the boy clenching around him, trembling under his hand, Credence mewled piteously as his spent cock dribbled sticky come.    

Percival splayed his hands above Credence’s ass, not quite high enough to pet along the boy’s ever twitching tail, which only went lax as he came, and heaved out a sigh.

“Daddy? Are you okay?”

Credence looked back at him, eyes wet with tears, and a tentative smile on his kiss swollen lips.

Percival’s heartbeat stuttered in his chest at the sight.

“ _Ah.._ Never better, kitten.”

Percival had almost been pushed over into his own climax. He pulled out, and gently nudged the boy over, onto his back once more, so he could lean down, thrust back inside him, and capture his lips in another searing kiss, swallowing Credence’s weak gasps and whimpers.

Percival panted against the boy’s mouth, braced his arms against the bed, and stilled over him, pulsing deep inside Credence’s, his kitten’s, greedy hole.

Percival held still until his racing heart settled, and then he withdrew. Sliding down between the boy’s knees, he rested his cheek against one of the boy’s milky inner thighs, eyeing where his seed oozed slowly out of Credence.

“.....Daddy?”

“Daddy’s going to clean you up, okay sweetheart?”

“Okay….” Credence purred, half asleep.

He reached down to pet Percival’s hair, in the same place that he would encourage Percival to scritch his ears. Percival spread Credence open with his thumbs. He dipped his head low, swiping against the boy’s hole, keeping his tongue flat, mouthing along the seam until he could press a kiss right to the base of his soft cock. It was still massive, far too big for Percival to resist touching from now on. He knew the instant he was recovered and rested, he would want Credence to fuck him.

With slow steady licks, he worked Credence (impossibly) back up to full hardness, only for him to whimper and keen when he finished dry. Panting and quivering and clenching beneath Percival’s mouth, cock twitching under his grinding palm, and then fully spent, the boy pulled away to roll over, and his tail flicked against his face, gentle but softly chastising him, insisting he was done.

Exhaustion was weighing Percival’s own eyelids, as he crawled into bed behind Credence, murmuring a spell to clean the sheets and dry them both from sweat, before tucking the boy against his chest, feeling as he snuggled in closer, curving into him, and putting his lips to the spot over Percival’s heart.

“Daddy, we forgot about dinner,” Credence whispered against his chest. Percival breathed out.

“Well, there’s always a big breakfast for us…”

“Okay…” the boy yawned wide, “Goodnight Daddy.”

“Sleep well kitten.”

 

*

 

Percival drifted up from a dreamless sleep with waves of pleasure ebbing from below his belly. He moaned softly, and squirmed. Rubbing open his eyes he found Credence sprawled between his legs, warm hands holding open his thighs as he dragged his sandpaper tongue in lazy savouring licks all over Percival’s stiff erection and tight aching balls. Rolling purrs rumbled out from his throat as his long tail swayed excitedly in the air.

Percival’s head fell back onto the pillow with a groan and he wove tight fingers into Credence’s hair, scratched at his velvet-dark ears.

“ _Credence….oh…._ Credence that feels so good…”

 Dark eyes beamed up at him. “Good Morning….Do you want more, Mister Graves?”

 “ _Ahh..._ Yes, sweet boy, please…...keep using your mouth on me…”

 Credence lapped up to concentrate on Percival’s leaking purpled head, tasted him, kissed him clean, and then swallowed down his whole cock. The boy’s lips slid slick and wet as he bobbed his head, rough tongue lapping and twisting. Credence’s tail swished as he revelled in his task, overjoyed to be pleasing _his_ Mister Graves….grinding his aching cock into the bedspread. Percival gasped and held him still with a firm hand in his hair, “Stop….stop for one moment, Credence….”

Credence pulled back and nuzzled his face into Percival’s hand, Percival pulled him over his body and kissed him deep and slow. Credence’s massive erection rested solid and heavy against Percival’s wet cock. He reached with his free hand and cupped the leaking head between his fingers. Credence whimpered into the kiss as Graves swiped a broad thumb over the sticky slit of the boy’s cock. He sought Credence’s eyes, ensuring that he had his full attention, and kissed him once more, quick and almost chaste before speaking.

“I want you to put this inside me…..would you do that for me?”

Credence panted, “Yes! Yes...Daddy _please_...let me….” Percival chuckled at the boy’s eagerness.

“I’ve never had anything that big in me….you’ll have to open me up,” Percival croons.

Credence blushed hotly, “Yes, Daddy…” and scrambled up on his knees. Percival summoned a small glass jar of smooth cream from his nightstand table and drifted it gently to Credence’s cupped palms. Credence fumbled at opening the jar and slicking his fingers while Percival watched him. He opened his legs and held his knees by his shoulders. It was a gesture that made him entirely vulnerable, and Credence gasped at the sight of him.

“Please, kitten, put your fingers in me….like I did to you.” Credence nods, getting himself settled between Percival’s thighs, before he rubbed two wet fingers against the dusk rose hole.

“ _Yes..._ that’s it.”

Credence pushed deep and quick, and forced a grunt out of Percival that turned into encouraging noises at the boy’s wide eyes. “I’m not going to break, Credence, it’s okay...just move your fingers slowly…”

The boy licked his lips, and nodded his head. He moved the fingers in and out, slicking Mister Graves’ insides and stretching him open. Percival groaned at the burn, fingers tightened against his thighs as sweat broke out on his brow. Credence panted over him, watching his fingers disappear inside him.

“A little faster Credence...use a third finger, my boy…”

Credence obeyed, his massive cock heavy and warm against Percival’s thigh. Percival released one of his knees to stroke the thick head again. Soon the two of them were flushed and moaning, as Credence pumped four slick fingers into Percival’s body and then hit that spot inside him that hadn’t been reached for _years_ and there were stars behind his eyes when he arched against the sheets. Percival clenched hard and willed himself not to come.

 _“Ahh! Ah…._ Credence! Please…. _please_ I need your cock in me now...”

Credence rose up on his knees and slicked his cock to dripping. Percival held his legs in the air and clutched at Credence’s shoulders. He murmured encouragement against the boy’s drawn flat ears. Credence pressed the swollen head to Percival’s needy hole and pushed.

They both cried out, Percival dropped his ankles down to grip at the boy’s hips. “That’s it, love, that’s it,” Percival barely whispered as Credence pressed in deeper. Purrs trembled from his throat as he sank another two inches inside his Mister Graves. “D-daddy--I can’t….you’re so tight and it feels so good..”  
    “Yesss…..Kitten, and that’s why I need all nine inches of that gorgeous cock...I want you to fill me up.” Percival pulled him forward to kiss him and urge the boy’s hips by tightening his legs. Credence sobbed against his lips, slippery tears landed as freely as his kisses.

Finally, achingly, Credence was fully seated.

Percival was grounded by the burning ache. He was stretched wider than he had ever been, held open by the shivering boy curled over his body. Credence moved from his lips to scent and rub his neck, bell tinkling softly. He whimpered but held perfectly still….waiting for his word. Percival wove one hand into Credence’s hair and slid the other to hold firm against his side.

“Credence, baby, I need you to move…”

Like a coiled spring finally allowed to pop Credence reared his hips back so half his length was free, then slid smooth and thick back into Percival. He watched in awe as Credence’s whole body took on a fluid undulation that had his thrusts feeling too much and just right all at the same time. Percival wailed, entirely overtaken as he clutched hard at the boy who rode him. Credence’s pace didn’t slow or falter, and Percival was rocked as his thick cock slapped against his belly. And all the while the bell was a sharp undercut to their gasps and moans.

_“Oohhhh….oh..Credence…”_

Credence pulled himself back from Percival’s neck and sat erect. He gripped Percival by the thighs and buried his cock entirely inside him again. The boy rolled his hips, liquid little twists that had Graves seeing white and shouting incoherently as all the right synapses were set on fire. He spurted untouched and come shot across his stomach and up his chest to splatter down his neck. Credence moaned long and loud at the feel of Mister Graves’ body clenching around him, and that along with watching the man come undone sent him over the edge as he emptied himself deep in his Daddy.

    Credence collapsed forward lap at Percival’s creamy spend along his neck and jaw. Percival’s legs fall open as Credence lapped down his sticky chest hair with his rough tongue. Percival made a pained sound as the boy pulled out, the sudden absence and rush of thick wetness over-stimulating him. They panted softly for a moment, and when Percival caught his gaze, he found the boy’s eyes sharp and sparkling.

With a strength he had hidden well the skinny thing gripped Percival by his hips and flipped him over. His thighs were spread wide outside Credence’s knees and Percival gave a shocked cry.  

“Credence?!-”

He was silenced by the sensation of Credence running heated palms firmly up the back of his thighs, and then the downward drag of sharp little nails over the abused swells of his ass. He could feel the stinging marks behind. Percival’s cheeks are parted and held open, and Percival’s face burned as he hid in the crook of his arm. He _felt_ Credence’s hot gaze on his sore, fucked out hole...overflowing and gaping.

_“Ah!!”_

Credence licked a wet warm swath straight up from his balls and lapped _obscenely_ at him. His moans became involuntary as Credence gripped his flesh and laved the evidence of his passions right out from Percival. Gasps, whimpers and weak begging was all that slipped from Percival’s lips by the time Credence finally relented. He watched the boy crawl up the bed and settle next to him, shyly meeting his eyes.

“Was…..did you enjoy that, Mister Graves?” Credence asks, soft again. Percival was too weak to move, or he would have reached out to curl Credence’s locks over his ear.

“That was amazing, kitten,” he slurred. Credence smiled and nuzzled up against him

They lay still and quiet for enough time that Percival began to drift back into a light sleep. A low growl emitted from Credence’s stomach caused his eyes to fly back open.

“We didn’t have dinner last night, did we?”

Credence shook his shaggy head under Percival’s chin.

“And we’re missing breakfast right now, aren’t we?”

Credence nodded, and twitched a chastising ear against Percival’s cheek.  

“Well,” Percival considered, “I can’t have you going hungry...”

When he went to move literally every muscle protested, some even twice.

“Ah….but first….let’s just enjoy the afterglow for a few minutes…”

Credence rubbed a hand over his small belly, “I can wait a few minutes, daddy..” and crowded deeper into Percival’s warmth and space, purring contentedly.

 

*

 

The weekend passed in euphoric haze. Credence eventually got Mister Graves out of the bedroom long enough to feed them a large breakfast. Bits of egg and roast potato between kisses. By the time the meal had finished they were both flushed and heavy lidded once more, and Percival coaxed Credence between his legs to swallow him down. While the next two days were full of little more than fucking, eating, showering, and sleeping, Percival retained the crystal clear moment of that first morning. With Credence curled small and warm beneath the table, caged in by his open thighs with the most blissful expression on his face as he suckled on Percival’s hard cock.

 

Credence was bursting with pride as his Daddy led them from the apparation point they had used to enter the grand gleaming building.

Mister Graves had brought him to _his work_.

Because he wanted _everyone_ to see them _together._

Mister Graves was _proud_ of _having_ **_him_ **.

Credence heart swelled as he was lead on a new black leather leash held tight in his Daddy’s hand. He smiled brightly back at the witches and wizards that parted before them, eyes bugging and jaws dropping. He was clad in a fitted but comfortable outfit that Mister Graves had magicked for him out of the old dress shirt Credence favored.

( _No one’s going to see you naked but me, kitten..._ )

The fabric slid deliciously against his skin and heightened his excitement. It was a long sleeve eastern style button up, with silken trousers that hung to his ankles where only his lean feet were bare, at his insistence. He walked upright on two legs, _at Mister Graves’ insistence_ , tail upright and confident.

 Just before he and Mister Graves entered his office they were approached by a slim, stooped little man whose smile was all teeth.

“Director Graves! We-we’re so happy that you’re enj--” he cut off sharply by the stony gaze levelled at the man by his Daddy.

Mister Graves’ office was all warm and golden and comfortable. Credence gazed about the neat and dark desk, the gilded books, and glass cases filled with shining, intricate curios. His toes curled against the lush carpet as he watched Mister Graves send his coat to the rack and settled into his chair. “What do you think, Kitten?”

Credence was overwhelmed, “Daddy, I’m so happy you brought me with you here….it’s all so beautiful…” He turned to look at Mister Graves and the man’s heated regard settled on him like honey. Credence clenched around the gem plug inside him.

“Do you like your clothes?”

Credence tugged a little at the hem. “I’m-I’m not used to it, but it feels very soft…”

“In here you don’t have to wear them, Credence, or stay on your feet. In here you’re just with me...The people out there don’t get to see you the way I do.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Credence breathed and he pulled at the clothes. He fumbled with the buttons and ties, unsure of how they fit together but soon he was nude save for his leash, collar and plug. He kneeled on the floor and stared up at the seated man, whose smile had somehow grown more fond. He beckoned Credence with two fingers, “Come over here, Credence.”

Credence crawled to obey and sat primly next to the chair. Mister Graves trailed his fingers along the smooth collar to the leash catch and pulled the strip between his fingers. He spread his legs wide.

“Credence…” was all that was necessary for Credence to take his place beneath the desk.  

Mister Graves took the end of the leash and looped it tight around the arm of his chair, giving Credence plenty of slack but holding him tethered. “Good boy….” he muttered softly. Credence flushed and shuddered, waited.

“Kitten, whenever I bring you to my office we’re going to follow three rules, okay?” Credence listened, then nodded when Mister Graves paused. “One, you may _not_ come without my express permission. Two, you are only allowed to touch my cock with your mouth, if I get hard you will make me come and swallow what I give you. Three, if at any point you want to stop I want you to wrap your fingers around my ankle…..Does that sound fair?”

Credence was already huffing with eagerness, “Yes, Daddy, please let me show you how well-behaved I am for you!”

Mister Graves opened his fly, and held out the soft, thick, hand full of his cock. “You’re going to keep me warm, Credence. Open your mouth.”

Credence immediately pressed forward, mouth open and tongue waiting. At Mister Graves’ nod he took him into his mouth and cradled him there.

“I have reports to catch up Credence so I’ll be busy most of the day. I expect you to follow the rules I’ve given you, understood?”

Credence hummed in assent, tasting him. Mister Graves began his paperwork and Credence managed to concentrate in his warming task for a solid hour. His mouth began to salivate before long and it dripped past his lips onto his knees and the floor. Credence swallowed around the stiffening member in his mouth, his tongue pressed and rolled involuntarily with the muscle movements. Mister Graves remained still but Credence smelled the increased tang of his sweat, felt the man harden further and further until he was no longer able to hold the entire shaft in his mouth anymore.

Mister Graves shifted in his chair, made more room for Credence to bob his head, palms braced against his thighs as he suckled deeply. He moaned softly, tasted the constant leak of pre-come from the slit and drew the entire length to the back of his throat where he swallowed hard around the head until Mister Graves clenched, cried out and came down Credence’s tight throat. Credence drank it all down, and licked Mister Graves clean, nuzzling until he grew soft again, and drew him back inside his mouth

The day progressed with companionable silence, eight cross-references field reports and another orgasm for Mister Graves. Credence was taken by the sight and smell and taste of Mister Graves’ releases and his own cock lay rigid and aching against Mister Graves’ shin. Surely Mister Graves would feel it’s weight, hear his piteous whimpers...

Credence’s brows knitted together as he rubbed the wet head of his cock against Mister Graves’ ankle. He moaned irritably.

“ _Sh. Sh. Shh_...sweet thing….if you want to stop that’s not the way to tell me.”

Credence squirmed.

“I thought you wanted to prove how well-behaved you could be for me, kitten.” Mister Graves said with a smile.

Credence swallowed and pulled back, “Daddy I don’t want to stop but I’d like to get off the floor . . .? Please Daddy, use my hole to come just this once?”

Mister Graves pulled him into his lap so swiftly Credence yelped. “Like this?” Mister Graves spread his legs across his hips and toyed with the gem end of his plug, pulling and twisting. Credence’s tail swished at the teasing, his cheeks blushed hot. “Yes...yes please…”

Mister Graves carefully pulled the slick plug from him and manifested a lubrication spell onto his fingers. He pressed two inside Credence, straight onto his prostate. Credence arched and wailed, his tail trashed wildly against the desk, and his cock dribbled.

“Careful..careful..” Graves soothed, “Come here, Kitten….sit down on me.”

Mister Graves removed his fingers and guided his hips with one hand while steadying his own cock with the other. Credence braced himself against the man’s firm chest. He felt the thick head spear him open as he’s lowered firmly, until the man’s cock is entirely inside him. Credence squirms down, aching cock against his Daddy’s belly. “Daddy you feel so good…”

“Remember, kitten you can’t come without my permission..”

Credence smiled smug and confident, “Of course, Daddy.” He rode him hard, rising up in his knees and setting back down with his full weight. He clenched and rolled and worked towards Mister Graves’ second orgasm while his own cock leaked steady against the fine dress shirt. Mister Graves thrust up inside him, the chair creaked dangerously and Credence’s bell jangled loudly in time with their frenetic writhing. Credence saw the moment Mister Graves spilled over inside him writ across his face.

Credence felt his own pleasure cresting, “D-daddy, please let me come!”

Graves pulled him close and nosed into his sweaty hair. “No.”

Credence’s jaw dropped, he reared back. “But--but daddy wasn’t I good??”

“You were very good kitten,” Mister Graves reassured, petting him softly. “But you getting to come has nothing to do with _your behaviour_ but with _my permission_ , and I didn’t give it to you.” He explained this as sweetly and gently as you please and Credence pouted but nodded with his draw brows drawn together. Mister Graves patted his flank and Credence rose until the softening cock slid from his wet hole. The plug was reinserted and he slid back down between Mister’s Graves thighs, and laved the man clean, and held him cradled in his jaw once again.

 

*

 

Credence tripped through the door, almost dead on his feet. Not only from exhaustion, but from sheer and blinding _need_. Mister Graves hadn’t let him come all day, he’d just made him stay on his knees, holding his soft cock in between his lips while he was naked under the man’s desk. He was sure he’d left a puddle of pearly precome on the floor, maybe even on the man’s shoes. The gem plug in his ass was wondrous and tortuous. From the way he’d been kneeling, it had brushed up against his prostate just from breathing. He’d wanted to come so, so badly, almost had, once or twice, but held back by focusing on the warm ache in his jaw and his knees.

A few times when he’d squirmed he swore the plug felt like it was vibrating, but everytime he opened his mouth to ask, or started to pull away from Mister Graves’ cock, it would stop.

After making the man come once, then twice, he’d smiled down at Credence, and petted a hand through his hair, and stroked his ears, which only made pleasure ratchet further up his spine, and his tail flicked back and forth, as he silently had begged the man to let him come.

But he didn’t. Mister Graves had merely petted him fondly and when it was time to go, gently helped him out from under the desk, onto his shaky legs, and dressed him from neck to ankles again.

Though, none of that mattered. Not now, now that they were home, and _now,_ Mister Graves was practically ripping his clothing right back off, leaving him in only the collar and with the plug still buried deep.

Credence beamed up at the man, grateful for all that he had done, and was about to do.

“Daddy’s had a very long day at work, Kitten, but you were very helpful. Would you like to come now?”

Credence nodded almost at once, and Mister Graves put his palm to his bare chest, urging him backwards, until he felt the bed against the back of his legs. He fell onto the soft sheets, and the blanket which was just like the one out in his nest.

Held between the softness of the bed and the heat of Mister Graves intent Credence inched closer and closer to coming. His entire body felt like it was almost doing the vibrating, instead of the plug. He was strung taut as a bow.

Mister Graves vanished out of his line of sight, and then wet warmth enveloped his cock. Credence sobbed, then whimpered low in his throat, the sounds practically pulled from him.

“ _Daddy_!”

Mister Graves had swallowed half of him down with one move. Credence’s whole body curled against the bed as he came. Blinding, blissful relief flooding his every pore. It had been immediate, merely from a singular swipe of the man’s tongue to the underside of his cock. He could feel the man’s throat work, drinking down every drop, every pulse of come, and his thighs didn’t have the chance to flex, kept spread open by Mister Graves’ hands on his knees, rubbing and soothing, with what had to be magic, healing the soreness and erasing the bruises. Credence couldn’t remember ever having finished so quickly in the entirety of the few days he’d been with the man.

Mister Graves pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He grinned down at him, a few seconds later he could feel the man’s hand on him once more, between his legs, as the plug was withdrawn with a slick and obscene noise.

“So nice and open, pretty and pink for me, kitten.”

Credence whimpered, and reached down with his palms to hold himself open, letting the man look. Mister Graves petted a hand down the length of his softening cock, and it was just on that side of hypersensitive, enough to make him pant for breath, wanting and hoping that he’d get the man’s fingers inside him next.

“Feel better, Kitten?”

Credence nodded again, before biting his lip, “Can I touch you Daddy?”

“Not yet….. I saw how everyone was looking at you today. Wishing you were theirs, wishing they could touch you...fuck you.... They bought you for me, but they still wanted a piece of you. Who do you belong to, baby?”

Credence blinked, “Only to you, Daddy.”

Mister Graves leaned over him and kissed him with spit slick lips, while reaching back down below his cock, past the swell of his balls to thumb over his slippery and loose hole. He was so relaxed from finally getting the blessed chance to come and the plug being gone that it barely took any effort for Mister Graves to press three fingers inside him, and as he began to move, to curl them slightly aided by the tiny amount of slick, Credence could now feel himself growing hard again.

“I think I’m going to have to fuck you. Make sure you know that you’re mine and mine alone.”

_“Okay, Daddy....”_

Credence was breathless, staring up at the man his eyes filled with tears. He blinked them away, smiling as big as he could while Mister Graves gently guided him back onto his feet, though his legs felt like jelly, he managed it with one of the man’s hands braced on his hip.

Mister Graves vanished away his own clothing in a heartbeat and then made Credence turn around to face the bed. He was urged to bend over with a hand petting down the length of his spine, so that Credence could be pulled flush against Mister Graves. He gently pushed aside his tail.

There, with the long line of the man’s cock pressed into Credence’s backside, he could feel Mister Graves’ cock edging between his cheeks, rubbing against his slick and gaping hole, teasing but not quite penetrating yet.

“I’m going to hold onto your leash and collar, okay kitten?”

“Yes Daddy. Please.”

Mister Graves shifted back and lined up, he pressed in with a slow but steady move. Credence muffled his moans into the sheets as he felt more full and safe with every additional inch.

By the time he was buried inside him, all the way, so that his hips were flush to Credence’s ass, he wanted to cry from how good it felt. His cock was already hard again, trapped under his belly and against the bed, but didn’t remain so for long. When Mister Graves tugged on his leash, and pulled him up and back, he gasped as the man’s arm wrapped around his chest, and his fingers curled into the band of Credence’s collar, holding tight, gripping hard.

“So good for me, so hot and tight and wet. You’re mine, my perfect kitty. Aren’t you?”

“Ye-e-es Daddy! Yours!”

His cock bounced against his stomach with every thrust, and the head of Mister Graves’ cock was jabbing right into the spot that made white sparks explode in front of his eyes when he came, though he couldn’t, not quite yet, since he’d already come so recently. He didn’t even know if Mister Graves would allow him to again or not, so he waited, he focused on breathing, though it was getting harder by the minute, and trying to count the pillows on the bed. He had three in his nest, and there were four remaining. Seven altogether.

“Kitten, I’m gonna clean you up good once I come. Allright?”

“Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy.”

Credence was picturing Mister Graves carrying him to the bathroom. Drawing him a hot bath filled with bubbles, pretty pink and blue and purple swirling in the water….then he sighed, limp in the man’s arms, as his world slid shut.

He didn’t remember coming, but when the hand left his collar and petted down his side, reaching for his cock to stroke over it, he could feel how easy it was for Mister Graves to touch him. He felt when the man stopped grinding his hips against his ass,  held still as warmth blossomed inside him.

“Baby, baby come back to me. I’m sorry, I pulled too tight.”

Credence smiled dreamily, and nodded, his head lolling around against Mister Graves’ strong broad shoulder. His tail flickered around, and he felt as the man flinched from it, chuckling lightly.

“Daddy, I saw bright stars.”

“Kitten, that was my fault.”

“It’s okay. I feel better now.”

“Go on and lay down. Daddy’s gonna clean you up now.”

Mister Graves pulled out of him with a low groan, and Credence hummed to himself, collapsing forward onto the bed, reaching his arms up to touch the pillows. After a moment, Mister Graves moved behind him, but not away to the bathroom to run the water. He was still there, behind him, he must have dropped to his knees. He felt the man’s hands on him once more, carefully holding his ass open so he could put his mouth to it. Credence hadn’t been expecting that, so he squeaked at the first brush of the man’s tongue against his wet sloppy hole.

“Daddy!”

“Mmm, kitten, you taste so lovely.”

Credence couldn’t make any more sounds beyond whimpering or moaning at the movements of Mister Graves’ tongue and lips on him. He swiped over the come dripping from his hole, oozing down the length of his sack. After a moment, there was a hand was sliding under his belly, stroking over his long spent cock, making him twitch.

“Daddy… it’s too much.”

“What’s wrong baby?”

Mister Graves kissed and nipped at the side of his ass, rubbing his stubble into the skin, and Credence shivered,

“Feels good, but it hurts too.”

“You don’t have to come again if you don’t want to, but I’d take it as a compliment.”

“Mmm… Daddy…”

Credence moaned into his arm, and stretched harder, letting his feet leave the floor, feeling as the tingling in his veins slid down his body to center in his cock. While Mister Graves pressed ever closer, licking _inside_ him, his mouth making filthy noises against his hole as he cleaned him up, swallowing his own come, intent to please him.

_“Daddy…”_

“Go on kitten, one more time. Come for Daddy.”

Credence let out a low mewl, and his hips ground into the sheets. Humping futilely as his cock remained soft, but something like a small supernova of pleasure exploded through him. Mister Graves hummed against him, suckling over him, before pulling away and just petting his hand over his cleft, and up, to stroke his tail. The overwhelming sensations made his entire body shudder.

“Good kitty.”

He felt the man move back and stand up, before gently nudging him forward, and then climbing into the bed behind him. Was he going to get to stay there, overnight? Sleep beside Mister Graves, wake up to Mister Graves again?

He barely had the strength to ask as much, and he got a gentle petting over his messy hair, and then a kiss between his ears, as the man snuggled up behind him.

“Of course baby. You can sleep with me anytime you like, but especially after we’ve made love.”

Credence couldn’t help smiling at that, and purring until he drifted off. Comforted by the sound of Mister Graves’ breathing even out, along with the settling of his heartbeat in tandem with his own.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to us on tumblr!  
> [pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com](http://www.pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com)  
> [soz.tumblr.com](http://www.soz.tumblr.com)  
> Liked the story?? It was inspired by two big-dick-cat-boy illustrations in my gradence fanbook _Oh!! Mr. Graves . . ._ [and you can find it HERE!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/537719949/oh-mr-graves?ref=pr_shop)


End file.
